Fireworks
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. Fireworks had always played a part in their relationship.


**Set in the 'There's No Place Like Home' universe. Read and review**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

**Australia Day, 2000**

"Come on, we're going to miss the fireworks!" thirteen year old Ben Rafter hollered.

"When have we ever missed the fireworks, Benny?" Grace Barton said fondly, reaching over to ruffle the teenager's hair.

"Never", his younger brother Nathan said prissily. "We have never missed the Australia Day fireworks!"

"And we never will", Julie Rafter told her sons. "Rachel! Come on, please!"

"I'm coming!" fifteen year old Rachel called, tying her hair up in a knot on the top of her head, blonde curls falling and framing her face.

"We're going down to the harbour, Rach, not a ball", Jake Barton teased, liking arms with his best friend. "Move!"

"Mum and Dad are already there", Nick 'Carbo' Karandonis informed them, as the group headed down the street.

"So's Nan and Granddad", Ben grumbled. "why are always the last to arrive?"

"Oh, shut up". Jake playfully pushed him, a hearty laugh following.

So they headed to the harbour, to the spot they had claimed theirs ever since Jake and Rachel were infants. Rita and George Karandonis and Louise and Ted Taylor were already there, set up with the chairs and picnic blankets.

"Bring on the fireworks", Alex Barton said cheerfully, making himself comfortable on the blanket, in between the two Rafter brothers. Rachel leaned against Jake, the latter smiling gently.

The two had been best friends since infants and had spent every moment they were allowed together. The Rafter house had become home to Jake, as had the Barton house to Rachel. Her family was his family, and vice versa. They spent every occasion together, from New Year to Christmas, and every one in between.

Australia Day had their own traditions- the morning was taken up by Dave's cricket game, the whole family going to cheer on Rachel's dad. The afternoon, however? When the kids were little, they would be hosed down by the sprinkler, while Dave cooked sausages and lamb chops on the barbecue, boasting over the game (not caring if he won or lost). Now that they were older, they lounged around, only bringing out the hose on particularly hot days. But the evening fireworks were a must- the day drew to a close, every year, as fireworks exploded over the harbour, the whole family watching in awe.

According to Jake, that year's fireworks were definitely the best he had ever seen. He could see the explosions in his best friend's eyes, the blue reflecting the multicoloured sparks.

But there were sparks more than just the ones in the sky. He couldn't explain why he did it, but he knew it was the best thing he had ever done.

As the last of the green and gold Australia Day fireworks exploded over the harbour, Jake reached over and captured his best friend's lips in a kiss, shocking the both of them.

Breaking apart, the two teenagers had matching sheepish, goofy grins on their faces.

"You alright, princess?" Ted wanted to know. "You're all flushed!"

"I'm fine, Granddad". Rachel beamed at him.

Neither of them mentioned the kiss, but neither of them forgot it, either.

* * *

**Australia Day 2011**

"Remember this day?" Rachel asked him, as she placed Isabelle on the picnic blanket. Jake smiled at his wife, before running his finger over their daughter's cheek.

"Of course I do… Mum knew something happened that night".

"Oh, and you think mine didn't? Mum can read me like a book… but she didn't mention anything".

"Nothing was ever spoken of for what, ten years?"

Rachel nodded, as Jake pressed a gentle kiss to Isabelle's forehead. "Ten years".

The two had hidden their feelings for ten years, dating other people, but eventually finding their way into each others' arms. After twenty five years of teasing the pair, telling them they were going to get married, Grace and Julie had been ecstatic. Even more ecstatic when they found the two were having a daughter together- Isabelle Louise was a perfect mix of the two.

Somehow, fireworks had always played a part in their relationship…

And as the last of the green and gold Australia Day fireworks exploded over the harbour, Jake leaned over and captured his wife with a kiss.


End file.
